


Визиты

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Семь страшных историй о явлении призраков – ну или просто не очень добрых созданий.Текст написан автором на фестиваль Terrifying Tolkien Week, приуроченный к Хэллоуину-2016.





	1. Смерть и дева

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429284) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Ещё один потрясающей красоты и выразительности текст от LiveOakWithMoss, который я переводила на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017. В нём удивительная и увлекательная смесь жанров, героев Сильмариллиона и их взаимоотношений. Названия всех глав являются цитатами из стихотворений или аллюзиями на мотивы в искусстве.
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5380436.  
> На 28.03.2017 работа была в популярном на Фикбуке:  
> №13 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Ужасы»  
> №14 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Пародия»  
> №31 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Мистика»

— Не бойся, — произнесла женщина. А причины для страха имелись: платье у нее было в крови, и Ниниэль могла разглядеть стволы деревьев прямо сквозь ее печальное и прекрасное лицо.

— А я и не боюсь, — ответила Ниниэль, стараясь говорить и правдиво, и вежливо. Ниниэль так устала бояться, да и, в любом случае, она уже видела куда большие ужасы, чем всего-навсего мертвая женщина. А женщина эта была совершенно точно мертва — кто ж выживет, когда грудь пробита насквозь белым, словно из кости, копьем…

Собственных воспоминаний ей не оставили, но обнаружилось, что внутри есть место чужим страстям — стоит лишь открыть разум навстречу Сути других и позволить явиться им.

— Финдуилас, — сказала она, открывая глаза, и бледная женщина, кажется, удивилась.

— Принцесса, — добавила Ниниэль, но лишь потому, что на волосах Финдуилас красовалась диадема, и Ниниэль могла сложить два и два… а вовсе не потому, что к ней снизошла Суть другого.

— Да, — медленно проговорила Принцесса. — Была ею. Но теперь я мертва.

— Что ж, хорошо, — Ниниэль уселась, скрестив ноги, на землю. — И я тоже.  
Финдуилас наклонилась, придержав белое копье пальчиками, чтобы оно не сдвинулось и не толкнуло случайно, и села рядом с Ниниэль.

— Плоть твоя жива все еще, и сердце бьется твое, — заметила Финдуилас, и Ниниэль стало интересно, какого же цвета ее глаза были раньше. Теперь-то они казались такими туманными и непроницаемыми… — Полагаю, то знаменует, что пока ты среди живых.

— Можно дышать, чувствовать биение сердца, быть теплой, трепещущей — но не живой, — не согласилась Ниниэль. — Я пробудилась без единого воспоминания о моей жизни перед глазами. А без жизни моей кто я, если не мертвая?

Финдуилас молчала, обдумывая эти слова. Ниниэль уперлась ладонями в колени и наклонилась вперед, вытянув шею, чтобы разглядеть получше рану на груди Финдуилас.

— Мне так нравится твое копье! — она с восхищением глазела на острие, прошедшее через грудь, словно горячий нож через масло. — Хотела б я его у тебя одолжить…

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — ответила Финдуилас, и Ниниэль согласно кивнула.

— А не хочешь ли поиграть в Воробушков? — спросила она: Турин как-то научил ее играть в них и вырезал из кости фишки.

И тут Финдуилас в первый раз улыбнулась, так искренне и радостно.

— Моя любимая игра! — сказала она, и Ниниэль кивала снова и снова… и пошла за тем самым набором костей.


	2. И странность была в звуке рога

Келегорм опустил стрелу чуть ниже, выравнивая прицел по линии взгляда лани.

За его плечом кто-то кашлянул.

— Тс-с, — прошипел он, не оглядываясь.

Он натянул тетиву… и кто-то за его плечом принялся раздражающе напевать старомодную вульгарную песенку, которая когда-то была ему по сердцу.

— Перестань.

— Сам перестань.

— Сучка, — пробормотал Келегорм, выпустил стрелу, и та просвистела мимо.

Аредель рассмеялась, и Келегорм повернулся к ней.

— Ты чего мучаешь меня, беспутная?

— А потому что заслужил, — ответила Аредель, складывая руки на груди прямо поперек раны; потусторонний ветер трепал белые лохмотья ее платья. — С твоей цветастой историей, я решила быть проклятьем и луку и члену твоим, пока не сочту, что ты достоин силы и того, и другого.

— Ах да, кстати, — сказал Келегорм, отбросив лук и повернувшись к ней, — твои комментарии той ночью действительно выбили меня из колеи!

— Ну, так и было задумано, — довольно отозвалась Аредель, устраиваясь на его стрелах и окутывая их своей призрачной слизью.

***

Через неделю его кони шарахнулись, лишь он приблизился, а гончие, как только он вошел в псарню, жалобно взвыли.

Он подозревал, что всему виной призрак, сидевший у него на закорках.

И предпринял еще одну тщетную попытку сбросить ее, но Аредель просто обвилась вокруг его шеи, словно шарф, коснувшись мочки его уха несуществующим ледяным подбородком.

— Ты же никогда не возражал, когда я делала так, — сказала она, и волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. — Вообще, думала, ты оценишь, насколько я сейчас меньше вешу — ты же обычно звал меня «старой жирной коровой» или «полным подолом камней»!

— Да то было просто, чтобы тебя позлить и заставить побороться и покувыркаться со мной, а я смог бы порвать на твоей груди платье, — ответил Келегорм. — А теперь мне дают с собой это делать другие…

Аредель слетела с его плеч, и он повернулся, чтоб подхватить ее — и глаза уперлись в провал раны между ее грудей.

— Вот именно этим, — заявила Аредель, — ты и заслужил от меня проклятье…

И она исчезла, и гончие запрыгали у дверей псарни, а его любимый мерин ударил копытами в стену.

***

— Я по тебе скучаю, — рискнул он сказать как-то ночью, когда она сидела в ногах кровати, и кровь ее капала прямо на шкуры, покрывающие постель.

— Я любил тебя, — поежился он, когда она подула ледяным воздухом вдоль его шеи, и пальцы его на охотничьем ноже дрогнули.

— Я подвел тебя, — прошептал он, потирая порез на большом пальце, и она уставилась на него глазами темными и беспощадными.

— Это правда, — сказала она и исчезла, как только он к ней потянулся.


	3. Бей или беги

Два чудовища преследовали воинство Финголфина. В кости Нолдор впивался зубами Холод, а Голод беспощадно швырял их в сугробы. По пятам за безжалостной парой кралось Отчаяние, их бессменный товарищ; оно вонзало когти в сердца и умы, выгоняло оледеневшие слезы на щеки. И когда эльфы падали, измученные Холодом и Голодом, ни искры не оставалось в них, чтобы подняться.

Холод, Голод, Отчаяние — а еще их проклятая приспешница Неудача. В один день она сбросила дюжину эльфов в пучину. Дюжины лишились они за мгновение… замерзшие, переломанные, с тех пор их больше не видел никто, тела так и не поднялись из глубин. У судьбы их не было ни свидетеля, но она была всем ясна. В тот день Отчаяние издало особенно радостный рев.

Но вот появилось и другое чудовище…

Она тоже шла по пятам, невидимо, но ощутимо. И хоть ярилась и бушевала, не погубила, не сделала жертвой ни одного из эльфов войска Финголфина, а их были тысячи. Добычей ей стал лишь их страх, горестные вопли она срывала с уст за устами и в долгой ночи оставляла следы, огромные и глубокие, со сладковато-могильным запахом.

И Фингон первым увидел ее.

Фингон был загнан в угол свирепым белым медведем — те тоже преследовали войско, вынюхивая слабых и сдавшихся. Хоть и был он силен и стоек, в одиночку против медведя даже сам принц бы не выстоял. С сухим щелчком треснула в морозном воздухе тетива лука, когда он попытался ее натянуть; меч оледенел и примерз к ножнам, и вот он приготовился к смерти, зажав в каждой руке по стреле… но другой зверь вырвался из темноты и вцепился в глотку медведю!  
Фингон, чья доблесть была всем известна, ибо умел он различать, когда биться, а когда бежать, не остался понаблюдать за спасительницей. Но позже вспоминал золотисто-коричневый блеск курчавой шкуры, слепящую синеву глаз — синих, как летние небеса тогда, прежде — а еще свет, словно от Лаурелина… свет, почти забытый уже в выцветших проклятых льдах.

Затем с ней встретилась группа детей.

Двое взрослых тянули сани с детьми, и вот лед треснул — и после мгновенно и беспощадно сомкнулся и смерзся над их головами. Тоненькие детские голоса не достигли ушей прочих взрослых, потерю заметили лишь спустя много долгих часов… «Слишком долгих», — угрюмо буркнула Аредель, но обвязала пояс веревкой и отправилась с воинами в патруль.

Приблизившись к детям, они ожидали увидеть скованные морозом тела и почерневшие лица… но нет! Малыши дремали так тихо и мирно, будто рядом с тлеющим очагом. Все были живы — и все, пробудившись, твердили об огромном создании с бело-золотым мехом, что пришла, свернулась вокруг них клубком, и целовала их теплым и любящим языком, и дала сосать свое молоко.

— Снегочудище, — говорили они и лизали друг другу личики маленькими розовыми язычками.

***

Затем Нолдор стали судачить о светящемся силуэте в ночи, который блуждал между шатров, оберегая от ужаса льдов… о силуэте в короне из золотистого меха, чей вой по ветру летел и их защищал.

Когда стали иссякать запасы еды, а руки охотников потрескались и почернели от обморожений, они начали замечать на своих стоянках тела убитых зверей, сложенные в аккуратные кровоточащие груды. В ногах детских матрацев находили туши тюленей, у шатра короля — тела ледяных выдр. Аредель тюленей ободрала и смастерила для Идриль куртку. А та, обхватив тюлений пузырь словно мяч, пела чепуховую песенку про снега, про чудищ, про языки, несущие месть.

Тургон, чьего голоса они не слышали так давно, что думали, он уже его и лишился, проснулся под пение дочери, пробующей выть по-звериному, и впервые за многие месяцы улыбнулся.

Вот так и вышло, что чудовища-близнецы Холод и Голод и их товарищ Отчаяние были побеждены и повержены. И когда войско Финголфина в первый раз под светом новорожденной луны приняло битву — за спинами Нолдор был Зверя их рев, и клыки ее рвали глотку любому врагу, кто на льду искал пути к бегству.

***

И прошли годы.

Нолдор победно трубили в свои блестящие трубы, разбивали врага, расселялись и прятались.

Снега выпадали, и таяли, и покрывали мир снова.

Ледяные патрули Ангбанда, в серых костяных панцирях, глядели на кровь на снегу, плевались и называли ее Отвратительной Мерзостью.

И принцесса Идриль подставила лицо мягкому осеннему ветру, несущему воспоминания… и улыбнулась, и к северу повернулась, и назвала ее Мать.


	4. Взгляни на царства свои

Гил-Галад, когда был молод и глуп, играл с другими юнцами в Праздник Истончения Грани Миров. Стоя на головах, они бросали кости и произносили слова для вызова Намо. И тряслись, воображая, какие же тени придут из Чертогов, следуя их призыву.

Но никто не пришел.

— Это лишь суеверие, — добродушно разъяснил Гил-Галаду Кирдан, поймавший его вверх тормашками, с зеркалом и кучей могильной пыли. — Мертвые заперты в Чертогах до возрождения, они никогда ни к кому еще не приходили.

И так Гил-Галад оставил это занятие.

Но в день поворота колеса года к точке, когда межмировая завеса, как говорят сказки, становится зыбкой, Гил-Галад невольно думал о мертвых: а что бы они сказали ему, если б его посетили? Поделились бы мудростью в управлении государством? Дали бы ему наставление давно ушедшие воины, на что давно неспособны были советники, нудные и самодовольные? А павшие короли и королевы — поделились бы знанием, как править и нести бремя царства? Какие ответы могли бы дать мертвецы?

Но Гил-Галад был решительным и практичным и в волшебство зеркал и могильной пыли больше не верил. Так что, когда наступало Истончение Грани Миров, так любимое легковерными, эту ночь он проводил за перекладыванием самых ненавистных бумажек — и Тонкую Грань игнорировал.

Проводил вполне себе ужасающе, как ему думалось.

Ночь все тянулась. Он уже несколько раз поднимал голову, дернув ушами на шебуршанье в углу — крысы, увы, не разбирали, кому докучать: королям или смертным. Его жирная и бесполезная кошка дремала в кровати; он стрельнул в ее сторону осуждающим взглядом и вернулся к бумагам, понимая, что сослужил себе службу дурную привычкой кормить ее прямо с тарелки печенкой.

Шуршанье послышалось снова, и Гил-Галад в раздражении бросил перо.

— Могла бы хоть устыдиться! — воззвал он к совести кошки… и подпрыгнул, когда в ответ вдруг послышался голос.

— Говоришь с домашним животным? Да ты просто какой-то синий чулок!

Голос исходил не от кошки, решил Гил-Галад, когда, наконец, к нему вернулась способность соображать логически, и он понял, что звук доносится из угла, кошке противоположного.

— Ты и вправду подумал, что это кошачье — как ты там зовешь ее — Тыковка? Что за позорище! — отвечало тебе? Да ты более дурной, чем я тебя помню!

Звук совершенно точно исходил от одежного шкафа, и Гил-Галад, краем глаза уловив там проблеск движения, резко повернул голову.

— Кто таится там, в углу?! — грозно вопросил он, хватаясь за рукоять меча и поднимаясь из кресла.

Проблеск движения приобрел более четкие контуры и откашлялся. А когда снова заговорил, голос его стал куда более зловещим, чем прежде, и Гил-Галад не удержался от эпитета «замогильный».

— Это я… — прошептал призрак — а это совершенно точно был призрак. — Я решил наконец тебя посетить… сейчас, когда грань меж мирами тонка…

— Наконец?.. — Гил-Галаду удалось скрыть дрожь в голосе, но не растерянность.

Призрак склонил голову, снял капюшон и обнажил венценосный лоб:

— Эрейнион! Я отец твой, явившийся к тебе из безвестности!

Сердце Гил-Галада загрохотало в груди, в горле заклокотали безымянные чувства, и он сам удивился тому, что чуть уже не вытащил меч.

— Коль правда, что ты говоришь, ты задолжал мне ответы на много вопросов! — объявил он голосом севшим, но твердым. — Отвечай: правда ли это?!

Привидение взглянуло на него непроницаемыми глазами — и тут узнавание пало Гил-Галаду на голову, словно подбитый дракон.

— Ты?! Мой отец — ты?!

— Ну нет, — отвечал Ородрет, выдержав паузу и дождавшись, когда на глазах у Гил-Галада выступят слезы. Он облокотился о стену и принял позу, совершенно не подобающую ни призраку, ни королю, и Гил-Галад испустил прерывистый вздох. — Вечная тайна — так мы в наших кругах называем этот вопрос. — Ородрет зевнул. — Просто подумал, что будет забавно взглянуть, как ты отреагируешь! А чем еще мне себя развлечь! Я вот хотел, чтоб меня отправили преследовать это мелкое ничтожество Турина — но оказалось, что он уже мертв. Итак, что тут у нас? Ни жены, ни детей, хм-м… интересненько! И, к тому же, несколько странный выбор компании, — призрак критически его обозрел, — и немного лишнего веса, как вижу.

Гил-Галад метнул взгляд на стол — но ни крошки серы для изгнания духов там не обнаружил.

Что ж, хоть меч был под рукой.

***

На следующий день гардероб разобрали слуги. Они решили не спрашивать, в честь чего их король в приступе ярости разломал такой отличный предмет мебели, и почему он столь напуган и изнурен. Но отметили, что жирная рыжая кошка выглядит как-то контуженно и решили за ужином дать ей побольше печенки.


	5. Что-то страшное грядет

Она любила тьму: тьма не давила так больно на ее восприимчивые глаза.

Она любила тишину: тишина не отскакивала колющим отзвуком по ее коже.  
Она любила покой: покой позволял точно знать, когда грядут перемены, отдававшиеся дрожью в кончиках ее чувствительных пальцев.

Она любила есть — еда теплым грузом оседала у нее в брюхе, и так она чувствовала, что жива, и разбухла, и в силе, и когда в утробе ее что-то было, она точно знала, что то принадлежит ей, и оно в целости и сохранности.

А затем пришел Он.

Он пообещал ей много еды, защиту и конец всем этим шумным ярким опасностям, что мерцали и дергали со всех сторон света, заставляли ныть от боли кончики ее пальцев… и чувства ее стали обманчивы.

Говорил Он мягко, света с собой не имел, тяжелое брюхо ее трогал нежно — и дал ей много пищи, в обеих ладонях поднося прямо к ее жвалам.

И она доверилась Ему, когда ей не следовало бы…

Она помогла Ему с темнотой — ведь та была ей подругой — и выдохнула с облегчением, ощутив на своих уязвимых глазах благословенную тень. Она забрела дальше, чем за многие столетья до этого, убаюканная темнотой, своим другом, — и вот они добрались до источников самого мучительного в мире света. И Он заслонил ее и убрал этот свет, а затем дал ей много сияющих маленьких камешков, и она поглотила их своей темной утробой. И чувствовала себя такой жирной, и такой благодарной, и такой тяжелой, как огромный валун.

Но когда она собралась в путь обратно и была так счастлива, что наконец-то может вернуться домой, Он последовал за ней… и в руках Его было что-то, несущее боль.

Не еда, теплая и тяжелая, как Он обещал, не покой, и не защищенность, и не благословенная тишина. А три страшных боли. Они жгли ее чувствительные глаза, вонзались в ее нежное брюхо, и она в ужасе стрекотала и пыталась их поглотить, укрыть пеленой своей утробы, где все возвращается в благость и тьму.

И теперь Он сражался с ней, громко, острыми злыми углами, и она стонала от горя, и брюхо ее переполнилось и захватывало Его, и окутывало Его, пытаясь вернуть мир и тьму — это было все, в чем нуждалась она, — но гром Его не смолкал, вонзаясь ей в голову, ослепляя ее этим звуком, и она вся сжималась и уползала назад, а потом был еще свет, и огонь, и все было больно, и брюхо ее так болело…

Так Унголиант бежала из мест, что были ей домом, и поклялась с тех пор доверять лишь тому, что придет из темной утробы ее. И потому наплодила еще много подобных себе, и питалась лишь тьмой, и искала лишь тишины, и ткала, и ткала, пока крики Его не перестали причинять боли, а предательство Его больше не отравляло ее тихий мир. И больше не слушала никого, кто пришел бы из яркого «извне», что бы они ни предлагали и в скольких руках бы даров ни несли.


	6. Пощечина бога

Отвергнут!

Вспышка тысяч галактик в ее глазах, буря тысяч взрывающихся солнц в ее порицании! Голос до сих пор звенит эхом в ушах, вместе с оглушительным, унизительным треском сути о суть.

И я отступаю в тень, осмысливая свои раны.

Унижение бесповоротно. Последний удар в спину зверя, и без того загнанного, окончательное бесчестье, поворотившее меня от света к куда более манящим, привлекательным и обнадеживающим начинаниям.

Лицо мое горит.

Вот как мало всемогущество заботится о нас, тех, кто ниже! Вот как Владычица Свода Небес относится к тем, кто оскорбляет ее возвышенные чувства! Достаточно я натерпелся позора и оскорблений, достаточно пережил, как меня недооценивали и принижали, мои сознание и разум настрадались достаточно у ног их величества!

Достаточно.

Я повернусь к Мраку, к тому Единственному, кто выслушает с уважением. Я брошусь к ногам Его и буду молить Его взять меня в услужение. Я отдам всю мою мощь Ему, Темному, чьи глаза от моих слов воссияют, а не сощурятся в гневе или презрении.

Ему, кто вскинет ко мне ладони в приветствии, а не в осуждении.

Ему, кто коснется меня с любопытством и назовет меня гениальным.

А не Ей, коронованной небесными звездами, кто бил меня по щекам, от чьей руки моя плоть, созданная по воле чуда и Эру, впервые познала боль, и следы чьих перстней и сейчас горят на моем лице — и кто назвал меня отвратительным!

Стиснув зубы, попранный и поруганный, бросаю я желчный взгляд к подножию Таниквэтиль.

Они станут свидетелями моего отступничества и раскаются, что меня унизили! Я еще посмотрю — с мрачным удовлетворением! — как познают они горький урок сожаления от моего ухода и позавидуют тому, к кому я уйду! Я еще удостоверюсь, чтоб они точно узнали, почему именно потеряли мой… да, мой гений!

Я еще всем им покажу, что Восхитительный может!

Да что вообще Варда знает об оскорблениях, сама пощечина ее — лишь жалкая и смехотворная шутка!


	7. Пляска смерти

Фингон пел, низко и мелодично — и Маэдрос подпел ему, не помня слов, но помня движения губ.

Гончие на псарне завыли, и где-то по коридору, вдали, несколько детей зарыдали во сне, сами не ведая причин.

— Майтимо, — произнес Фингон. Один его глаз вывалился из глазницы и болтался на сухожилии у изувеченной щеки. — Ты так хорошо выглядишь. Как хорошо видеть тебя.

Маэдрос простил ему ложь и с неподдельной радостью улыбнулся.

— Прости, что не смог предстать перед тобой в лучшем виде, — грустно продолжил Фингон, подойдя ближе и коснувшись щеки Маэдроса раздробленным обугленным пальцем.

Сердце Маэдроса сжалось от такого знакомого печального тона; он всегда прощал Фингону его тщеславие. Если кто и заслужил право дорожить своим внешним видом, то Верховный король — даже теперь, когда его длинные косы истрепались и обгорели, какие-то были обрублены, а какие-то вырваны с корнем, а золото в них облезло и почернело. Сиявшая прежде смуглая кожа теперь была восково-серой, перемазанной грязью и кровью, а в открытых ранах кровь запеклась, и виднелись изорванные бело-синие сухожилия.

Но Фингон когда-то любил Маэдроса, невзирая на то, что вся красота того была разрушена — и Маэдрос обнял его мертвое тело, не заботясь о внутренностях и зубах — они падали, словно желуди, на пол.

— Дорогой мой… — прошептал Фингон, и Маэдрос разрыдался от счастья.

Он не танцевал уже много веков, не напевал под нос себе песенок с самой Нирнаэт, но сегодня он делал и то, и другое, ловко переступая по полу через то, что не стоило называть.

Он склонил голову к своему возлюбленному… так давно он не ощущал дыхания Фингона на своих губах. Он не ощущал и сейчас, но все равно коснулся его губ поцелуем.

Он не чувствовал объятий Фингона уже слишком давно… и они были все такими же крепкими, как он помнил, и пальцы, из которых торчали кости, стискивали его кожу — и он смеялся, и пел, и кружился в танце по комнате, а Фингон черным языком пробовал на вкус его слезы.

За стенами визжали собаки.

В замке танцевал Маэдрос.


End file.
